


The Runaway

by SongsofPsyche



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Dentist, Family, Gen, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: Peter runs away from home.
Kudos: 6





	The Runaway

Tony truly thought that after what happened in Germany, he would never see Peter Parker again. He continued his life at headquarters, building machines, arguing with Pepper, making smoothies, and not thinking about Steve Rogers.

One day, there was knocked on their door. Tony opened it, surprised to see Peter on a Wednesday afternoon.

“Hey, Peter! How’s it’s goin?” he asked

Peter shrugged his shoulders, “Not great. I’ve decided that I am running away from home.”

“Running away? Did something happen?”

“I have a cavity,” Peter said simply.

“Ah. Well, come on in and we will work this all out.” Tony said.

A few hours later, the doorbell rang again. Tony opened it and saw Ned.

“Hello Mr. Stark, how are you?”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Ned, Peter’s friend.”

“Oh?”

“I’m running away from home too.”

“Oh, uh okay. Come on in.”

“I’m so glad that you and Ms. Potts and the rest of the Avengers will be my new parents.”

Peter smiled when he saw Ned. “Hey Ned, got the memo?”

“Yup.”

“Okay, well you two can go and uh…watch TV for now. I’ll be right back.” Tony said, and then he walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Happy walked into the living room and was surprised to see both Peter and Ned sitting on the couch, and arguing over which movie to watch on the PlayStation.

“Hello!” Ned said, giving a wave

Happy waved hello.

“We are living here now. You and Tony are our new parents.” Peter updated him.

Happy, not knowing how to absorb this new information gave them the thumbs up.

“Have you seen Tony?”

“He stepped outside for a minute, he went that way,” Peter said pointing in the direction that Tony went.

Happy nodded, and then walked outside to find Tony.

Tony was on the phone, talking to someone—Happy hoped it was either Peter or Ned’s parents. Their real parents. He waved hello to him and motioned for him to hold on. He spoke for a few more minutes and then hung up the phone.

“Alright, well. You saw Peter and Ned?”

Happy nodded.

“I just spoke with Peter’s Aunt. Peter had a dentist appointment today and it didn’t go so well- apparently, he slapped the dentist and then spider crawled out the window. He has a cavity—his first cavity ever and he’s very upset about it. So he ran away. She was able to talk to him though, and they struck a deal; if he can survive three days by himself without her he won't have to get the cavity filled but if he caves and wants to go home before Friday he will have to go back to the dentist. Our mission, if we chose to accept it will be to make Peter go home. Ned is here to help. Peter doesn’t know we know though. What do you think?”

Happy looked at her for a moment and then started laughing. “That’s insane, but I’ll help.”

Tony smiled. “Good. I already have some ideas. The key here is to make Peter go home, but make him think that it was his decision. So we just have to do a bunch of stuff that will drive Peter crazy and he will go home and get the cavity filled on his own. Peter is a very matter of fact kid, he’s not a huge fan of over the top stuff so we just have to be crazy weird until he cracks.

And they did. Between Tony’s awful karaoke, and Happy’s insanely long game of Monopoly Peter came to two conclusions. The first one being that Tony and Happy were in fact, insane and should really spend more time outside. And secondly, it’s okay to be scared sometimes but when it comes down to it, it’s even better to be brave. And besides, after the dentist gave him an extremely high dose of the laughing gas the drill didn’t seem so scary after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little one-shot I thought of because I have to go to the dentist tomorrow and I am terrified. Kinda wish I could run away from home but I am an adult, damn it! I'm only scared of two things in life: the dentist and behind hit by a cargo ship while kayaking. The dentist sucks. 
> 
> I don't want to go.
> 
> Help.


End file.
